memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Xindi crisis
The Xindi incident , also known the Xindi crisis or the Xindi war was a series of events lasting nearly a year, from March 2153 to February 2154, involving the 's attempt to save Earth from destruction by the Xindi. It was a major turning point in the Temporal Cold War, and the incident also helped pave the way for the creation of the Coalition of Planets, and later the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Prelude Prior to and during Xindi's Civil War, the Sphere Builders appeared before the 6 species of Xindi. Five of the xindi species called them the guardians and revered them as gods. However, the Avians did not believe they were gods. The Guardians then manipulated the species and caused them them to fight each other. Following the destruction of Xindus, the surviving Xindi went into space as part of the "Great Diaspora". The Guardians then guided them through the Delphic Expanse in order to find a new homeworld.The guardians then lied to the Xindi Ruling Council that their new homeworld would be destroyed by the humans of Earth. Thus, Degra, the Xindi-Primate scientist and council representative, devoted his efforts to creating a weapon that would destroy Earth. ( ; |The Council}}) Preemptive attack On April 24, 2153, the Xindi launched the probe version on Earth that was manned by a Reptilian soldier. The probe's powerful particle beam carved a swath of destruction from Florida to Venezuela, killing seven million people. The vessel subsequently self-destructed; portions of the vessel and pilot were recovered by a Vulcan ship. Among the victims were Elizabeth Tucker, sister of the Enterprise s chief engineer Charles Tucker III. Degra watched the probe's telemetry, and wondered how many of the casualties were children. Starfleet Command the then recalled the from it's deep space mission. As the Enterprise returned to Earth, it was intercepted by the Suliban Cabal's fleet who took Captain Jonathan Archer. Aboard one of their ships, then brought Archer to a temporal chamber to speak with his benefactor, Jamran Harnoth. Harnoth told Archer of the attack and told him that it was built by the Xindi, who were told Humanity would destroy their new home world in 400 years. Harnoth then revealed that Xindi were working for another faction while the Suliban were working for him. At first, Archer refused to believe him, but had no other choice. Archer was then given a set of coordinates that would lead him to the Xindi and was returned to his ship. As the Enterprise returned home, they then came under attack by Klingon Captain Duras's bird of prey, but was driven away by the . Archer then told his superior, Admiral Maxwell Forrest and Vulcan Ambassador Soval about Harnoth's information. The two were skeptical, but Archer was able to convince him that Harnoth was telling the truth about the Xindi and their weapon by examining the probe's debris by scanning that it was built in 2573. Soval, on the other hand, remained skeptical. Soval warned Archer that the coordinates were located in the Delphic Expanse, which was a danger and unusual area of space. Soval then attempted to stop by showing him the fate of the Vulcan ship, Vaankara, in which the crew killed themselves after sending a distress signal. Despite that event, Forest and Starfleet Command approved of Archer's new mission to find the Xindi weapon and stop it's launch. ( ) Search for the weapon The Enterprise then underwent upgrades for it's new mission. It was given the new Photonic torpedoes and had a new command center installed. The ship's universal translator was also upgraded. Despite orders from the Vulcan High Command, T'Pol chose to stay aboard after she resigned her Vulcan commission. Archer then asked MACO General George Casey to have detachment under Major Joss Hayes sent to serve alongside Lt. Reed's security force. ( ) As the Enterprise left Earth, Duras continue his attempt to capture Archer. At first, the Enterprise was able to stop Duras from following them. Five weeks later, the Enterprise then approached the thermobaric clouds that surrounded the Expanse. As they made their way through the cloud, Duras, despite his fear of the Expanse, pursued Archer and tried to force him to turn around. As Duras got closer, the Enterprise then did a L-4 maneuver and destroyed him from behind as he entered the Expanse. The Enterprise then started to search for the Xindi. ( ) Six weeks later, the Enterprise then followed up a lead that led them to a single Xindi, Kessick on trellium mining planet. Archer was able to bribe the mine foreman, but then got into a brief fire-fight with his men when they attempted to take his crew as workers. Kessick was then killed in fire-fight, but was able to give Archer the coordinates to Xindus. However, all that remained was debris field. They then resumed their search. During this time, the Enterprise entered the Orassin distortion field where it experienced several anomalies. After being incapacitated by one, Enterprise then discovered a ship with a dead crew. Enterprise ''was then boarded by Osaarian pirates, who raided the vessel for supplies. Following the trail of the Osaarian ship, ''Enterprise discovered a massive cloaked sphere that generated waves of gravimetric energy; it was this sphere that was responsible for all the anomalies nearby. Enterprise managed to recover its missing supplies from the pirates' cache inside the sphere. The ship's crew also managed to download a Xindi database from the Osaarians, who had originally acquired it from a Xindi-Arboreal ship they had raided. ( }}) Enterprise then followed the trail of the ship as far as the Loque'eque homeworld, but turned up no useful information. Shortly thereafter, Enterprise stopped at a deuterium station on Norellus, where Captain Archer spoke to the V'radian chemist, B'Rat Ud. Archer had learned from the Osaarians that the mineral trellium-D could be used for protection against the anomalies in the Expanse, and was interested in acquiring some for Enterprise. Archer arranged to rendezvous with B'Rat at his shop on the Xanthan homeworld in a few days. ( | | }}) First encounter with the Xindi When Enterprise arrived at Xanthan Bazaar, Tucker was able to acquire the Trelium-d formula from B'Rat in exchange for spices from Enterprise's chef's galley. During that time, Archer then assisted in freeing a sex slave, Rajiin and took her to the Enterprise. In truth, Rajiin was spy for the Xindi, who wanted biometric scans of the crew. However, Archer discovered this and her taken to the brig. Enteprise then came under attack by two Xindi-Reptilian warships. The reptilians and insectoids then bordered Enterprise and took Rajiin after taking out the MACOs and Enterprise's security team. Rajiin then gave the council her scans so they could build a bio-weapon.( }}) As Enterprise continued to go deeper into the Expanse, they then received a Vulcan distress call from the . However, the ship was adrift in a field of Trelium-D. Archer then attempted to rescue the crew, but the crew had infected by the Trelium-D, which caused them to become hostile and mentally unstable. Archer was then forced to abandon the Seleya and had to destroy it before T'Pol became as infected as they were. Tucker and Archer then abandoned their efforts in reinforcing the hull with Trelium-D. However, they were able to insulate one of their shuttlepods. ( ) Enterprise ''and Com officer were then able to get information from Tarquin, who provided them with coordinates to a Xindi-Arboreal colony where part of the weapon was made. There, Archer made contact with Gralik Durr, the xindi in charge of the Kemocite refining facility; the kemocite mined here had been used in the probe and, in fact, Degra was due to visit the colony to pick up the final shipment. Archer explained the situation to Gralik, who was shocked that his people would try to destroy a planet after what had happened to Xindus; he told Archer of the sixth Xindi species, the Avians. Gralik sabotaged the kemocite shipment, and T'Pol and Hoshi Sato altered a canister's signature to allow ''Enterprise to track it. ( ) In November of 2153 (following Enterprise's encounter with a lost human colony and polaric field), Archer was then contacted by Temporal agent , who told him that the Xindi attack had not reached his time yet and could not help in finding the weapon. However, he then told Archer that 3 xindi-reptilians from this century had gone to Detroit in 2004. ( }}) Daniels thus, sent Archer and T'Pol to 2004. There, they discovered that Damron and his team were working on the bio-weapon that the Council banned. However, the sphere-builders circumvented the Council's decision and allowed them to work on the weapon in the past.Together they were able to stop Damron's team from finishing the weapon and were able to return to 2153. ( |The Forgotten}}) In December'', Enterprise'' then continued to track the weapon to the Calindra system, where Degra was conduction a test of the prototype weapon. En route, they were then caught in an anomaly field, but were then rescued by the under Commander Thy'lek Shran. The Imperial Guard heard of the attack and decided t assist the humans in finding the weapon. ( ) Together, Enterprise and the Kumari then watched the test of the prototype, which failed due to the efforts of Grallik. Shran, under orders from the Imperial Guard, then decided to steal the prototype. However, Archer refused to let them and had the prototype self-destruct. The Kumari then returned to Andoria while the Enterprise continue the search. The Enterprise then captured Degra's shuttle with him and several of his associates.( ) After getting information from Degra on the weapon's location, Archer had Degra's and his associates' memories erased and returned to their shuttle. They were unable remember them being captured. ( ) Showdown with the Xindi Category:Earth conflicts